


【狼三电影脑洞】Uchiha and Proud

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 复习Logan的时候，看到狼叔上有老下有小，看着看着脑子里就出现了不得了的画面……





	【狼三电影脑洞】Uchiha and Proud

斑年轻的时候是站在战斗力顶峰的超级变种人，因为观念激进总想带领变种人统治普通人，所以年纪轻轻就臭名昭著。他跟老朋友一起建立了一所变种人学校，但很快就道不同不相为谋，出门单干去了。再次回来试图强取老朋友的细胞时被误以为要毁灭学校，被捅得半死。于是斑宅在家里养伤，伤养好了也不想出门，成天宅在家里培养细胞，越宅越变态。

这时他在家门口捡到了重伤的带土。

带土好好一个人，伤得只剩下半个，好不容易被斑用柱间细胞缝起来救活了以后，发现昏迷中已经被按着指印签了黑心合同，要给老板打工一辈子报答救命之恩。带土自己是个做好事不求回报的好小孩，哪里见过斑这种万恶的资本主义剥削阶级，对斑很有意见。但他签了合同被斑拿住了把柄，只能帮着斑干活。结果他发现自己也没什么事情要做，反而斑每天追在他屁股后面教他怎么用写轮眼。很快，他意识到斑根本不缺人干活，他就是太无聊了想找个人欺负着玩，看到带土被他的镰刀吓得哇哇大哭他特别开心。带土纠结了几天，后来想着反正自己孤儿一个，跟着斑还能变强，就放弃挣扎了。

十八年后，因为转基因玉米中毒，变种人濒临灭绝。斑纵然有排山倒海之能，也无法不考虑历史的进程（……）。而且他如今年纪大了，脾气非常任性，除了带土简直没人能忍受他，也不大可能去泉台招旧部什么的。斑虽然不年轻了但是腿脚灵便得很，但他懒得走路，非常喜欢坐在轮椅上，然后支使带土给他推轮椅。带土对此极为不满，但斑振振有词，说我带你去开会你两手都闲着太不成样子。终于，在旁听一次人类会议的时候，斑愤怒于人类对变种人的轻视，意气用事狂性大发，当场一个天碍震星，砸死了现场其他所有人。幸亏带土带着他躲进了神威空间，两人毫发无伤。时隔二十年，斑又登上了全球通缉名单，自此和带土过起了东(you)躲(shan)西(wan)藏(shui)的生活。

这天，带土出门给斑买药，碰到一个和斑很像的小朋友，佐助。两人写轮眼对望了一会儿，佐助扒着带土的车就和他回家了。回家以后两个大人翻了翻佐助的小书包，发现他来自一家变种人研究中心，是那儿的研究者用斑的基因克隆出来的，准备培养成杀人机器。佐助身后跟着一群要捉他回去的佣兵，带土犹豫要不要收留他。斑倒是非常兴奋，他没想到这世上还有新的变种人，高兴得摇着轮椅在家里转来转去。带土说收留佐助会有大麻烦，斑不屑一顾，说来多少杀多少，来，佐助多吃点。

麻烦果然很快就来了。先是三人开车出行时车被打成蜂窝，接着是带土去修车时斑和佐助遭遇袭击。不过，虽然说是遭遇袭击，但倒霉的是袭击他们的人。带土回来的时候就看见斑开着须佐如砍瓜切菜般收着人头，佐助站在一地血泊中一脸懵逼。带土高声怒斥斑吓着孩子了，喝令他立刻吃药。

其实佐助并不是被满地死尸吓懵的。主要是，短短几天里他已经看惯了带土给斑推轮椅，心里对斑这个曾经的变种人修罗、如今的残疾老大爷很有几分同情。他甚至还目睹了带土推着斑去上洗手间，隔着门都能听见他们在里面高声吵架：“我自己能上！”“你忘了我当初说了什么了吗？！我说到做到，说了照顾你上厕所就一定要照顾你上厕所！”“翅膀硬了是吗！滚啊！”“好了我保证不看就是了！”心里就对尊严尽失的斑更加同情了。佐助纯洁得像一张白纸，完全不晓得大人世界里的龌龊，当然想不到这些是带土与斑的多年习(qing)惯(qu)。所以今天遇袭时，佐助已经做好了拔刀保护斑的准备，没想到斑无比自然地……从轮椅上站了起来，开出了须佐。佐助看了一会儿斑踏着灵动矫健的步伐蛇皮走位，想了想昨天他坐在轮椅里可怜又无助地嚷着困、要带土快点抱他去睡觉，感觉自己的写轮眼要瞎了。

从此以后佐助就觉得带土和斑两个人都有病。同时他觉得自己作为这个家里仅剩的正常人，需要尽快变强，以便早日担起顶梁柱的重担。

后来就是三个人到处快乐搞事啦，happily ever after。

——————————————————

后续片段：

带土：不好了老头，佐助在五影大会被打了！

佐助：……

斑：没出息。五影在哪儿？看好我是怎么吊打他们的。你要学的还有很多……等等，带土，五影大会周围戒严，佐助怎么进去的？

带土：……

佐助：他带我进去的。

斑：……

斑：带土……算了，你总是有自己的想法……我回来再跟你算账。先告诉我五影在哪儿。

……

五影：？？？！！


End file.
